mariogame2222fandomcom-20200215-history
MarioGame2222
MarioGame2222 is a YouTuber that makes SM64 Machinimas and SM64 Hacks. He is very skilled at making machinimas and is the main hero of many machinimas. About him MarioGame2222 is a member of YouTube Rangers, Co-Leader of The Wingers and Co-Leader of the SuperMegaUltra Clan. He joined YouTube on 19th October 2011 and appeared in many videos, including Into The Fourth Dimension and The Moon World by MarioMario54321. MarioGame is a very strong character in many videos and is the the 15th most popular machinimist on YouTube. Roles IGIUL FIVE!!!!! To be added soon. The X Virus In the beginning of The X Virus, MarioGame2222 discovered his Ultra Form, Chaos MarioGame2222, and fought against 9 strange looking Zombie-Creatures. He won, and discovered that if you use an Ultra Form you can't get infected with the Virus they got. He, MarioMario761 and MarioMario24680 fought against the creator of the virus, X, in the end of the movie. They won and everything went back to normality. Super Mario: Dark Times To be added soon. MarioGame2222's Merry Christmas In MarioGame2222's Merry Christmas, he orginized a party for all of his friends. But during the party, Mario has a vision where a guy called Celsio told Mario about CandyCao6's evil plan. Mario told MarioGame2222 about it, and then he quickly went to Cold Cold Mountin to challenge CandyCao6, however he planned that and put a trap on MarioGame2222. Together with Wario and Waluigi he won against MarioGame2222, and sent him back to the castle. Celsio appeared after that and told Mario and his friend how to beat CandyCao6 and how to go to the North Pole. Before they arrived at the North Pole, MarioGame2222 got brainwashed and turned into Mr. 2222, who gets defeated by the Star Bros. (AustinDawgyDawg's and GageDawg's fusion form) Mr. 2222 escaped and battled MarioMario761 and FightingMario54321, together with Mr. B. They lost, and Mr. 2222 got turned back into MarioGame2222, and he defated CandyCao6 after that. The Story Of Starnux To be added soon. Evil Clones EmagOiram2222 EmagOiram2222 is one of the few dopples that are alive. He appeared in IGIUL FIVE!!!!! for a short ammount of time, where he just escaped from Dimension X. He plans his revenge, together with 12345NafIgiul, the dopple of LuigiFan54321. EmagOiram2222 did not appear in OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X or Blooper 40. MarioGame-2222 MarioGame-2222 was created by MarioGame3333 and Lunar during The-2Hunters and the Negative Team II. He fought against MarioGame2222 in the Galactic Counterpart of Jolly Rogger Bay. He then escaped from Galaxy Solar, and his recent state is unknown. MarioGame3333 MarioGame3333 was created by X and is the strongest Negative-Master Clone in existance. He fought against MarioGame2222 in Hazy Maze Cave, but lost against him. MarioGame3333 blew their base in Hazy Maze Cave up to kill MarioGame2222, but he survived and landed in Shifting Sand Land. MarioGame3333 survived the events of Dark Times and teamed up with Lunar to create the Negative Team. He started appearing in The-2Hunters and the Negative Team II and battled against MarioGame2222, but lost again. After that he granted Mario & Co. acces to the final floor in the Galactic Castle. He reappeared again in The-2Hunters and the Negative Team III, however he got fired by Lunar and teamed up with MarioGame2222 and The2Hunters to defeat Lunar. After Lunar got defeated by MarioGame2222, he escaped from the 3rd Dimensional World and is planning to start another war with Negativiters. MarioGame2222 Clone MarioGame2222's clone was created by Shadoo. He fought against his orginal version, but lost and remained in the clone dimension. Shadow MarioGame2222 Shadow MarioGame2222 was created by ZtarLuigi8070. He is one of the Shadow Warriors, and battled MarioGame2222 twice. In Jolly Rogger Bay the encountered for the first time. Later MarioGame2222 and StarLuigi9080 battled their Shadow Forms again. Shadow MarioGame2222 escaped. Dimensional Counterparts StarioGame2222 StarioGame2222 is MarioGame2222's counterpart from the Star World. He did not appear in The Cosmic Crystals I-IV, however he'll appear for the first time in Starman3's and MarioGame2222's The Cosmic Crystal V. QuarioGame4444 QuarioGame4444 appeared in Into The Fourth Dimension as main character. He helped Mario & Co. to get D-Stars and to defeat Dimentio at the end of the adventure. He is very strong, just like his Mushroom Kingdom Counterpart. He'll reappear together with most 4D Counterparts in MarioGame2222's Time 4. QuinarioGame5555 QuinarioGame5555 didn't appeared in any video yet, however he'll start appearing in MarioGame2222's videos soon. Not much informations are revealed about him, except that QuinarioGame5555 was created to protect the Multi-Dimensional Road. Mr. 2222 Mr. 2222 is the brainwashed form of MarioGame2222. He appeared in two movies of MarioGame2222, The Story Of Starnux and MarioGame2222's Merry Christmas. In MarioGame2222's Merry Christmas, he was brainwashed by CandyCao6. He teamed up with Mr. B, the brainwashed form of Brynn1100. However, he was defeated twice. By the Star Bros. (Part 5) and by MarioMario761 (Part 6). He also appeared in The Story Of Starnux as Doopliss's minion. He and the brainwashed MarioMario753 fight Starman3 and MarioMario54321 during Part 6. However Mr. 2222 got defeated and went back to Doopliss's base. Trivia To be added soon. Category:Super Mario: Dark Times Cast Category:The Story Of Starnux Cast Category:YouTubers Category:Main Character Category:MarioGame2222's Videos Category:Machinimists